El gran y especial día para Sakura
by Escritora Cerezo
Summary: Una gran noticia vuelve a estremecer a la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Nadie esta preparado para tal acontecimiento, sin embargo el causante de tal alboroto, Sasuke Uchiha tendrá el deber de hacer el día de Sakura Haruno único y especial. Pero... ¿Podría hacerlo? Lemon, si no te gusta no lo leas.


'' **El gran y especial día para Sakura 1/2''**

 **Contiene lemon +17**

 **Si no te agrada este género, no leas este Fanfic.**

¿Tres? ¿Cinco? Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces, se había piñizcado el brazo.

Esa zona empezaba a tornarse cada vez más roja, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Solo hace algunas horas su inexpresivo novio anuncio ante unos pocos amigos que iban a unirse en matrimonio. Ese mismo rojo que teñía su piel ahora lucia en todo su esplendor sobre sus mejillas. ¿Cómo será su vestido de novia? ¿Cómo serán los arreglos de mesa? ¿Cómo se verá Sasuke-kun con un kimoto? ¿Escogerá gris? ¿O será negro? ¿Cómo debería llevar su nombre en las invitaciones? ¿Haruno? ¿Uchiha? ¿Cómo llevaría en orden su vida estando casada? Las misiones ya no serían tan frecuentes ¿No es así?

—Sakura—Esa voz fue acompañada del sonido que producía la puerta de su cuarto al abrirse.

¿Ni la amabilidad de tocar antes?

—¿Están seguros de su decisión? —Sus ojos verdes reflejaban preocupación.

Era Mebuki Haruno, su madre.

Una madre siempre se preocupaba por sus hijos, pero Mebuki tenía una preocupación mucho más grande e encima de muchas angustias ajenas. Después de que su hija se embarcara junto con unos de los ninjas más reconocidos hasta temidos de Konoha por solo tres meses a una de las misiones del joven, ambos regresaron siendo pareja lo que era acéptale, pero ahora anunciaron su compromiso. Era muy repentino, podría ser algo espontaneo. Después de todo aunque era un noviazgo muy serio incluso frio para la mayoría de ojos en la aldea, ellos solo tenían veintiuno años.

—Sí, Mamá—Le sonrió mostrándose feliz. Nervios o no, estaba contenta.

—¿Ya han planeado donde vivirán?

—No… aun no, pero estoy segura que en su departamento.

—¿No estarás embarazada, verdad?

Esa última pregunta hizo enrojecer por completo de la ojos jade, casi formulando humo por sus orejas, como si de una olla hirviendo se tratara. ¿Bebe? Por supuesto que no estaba esperando alguno. Para empezar ellos jamás han experimentado el rose de sus labios, mucho menos habían tenido ese contacto tan íntimo. Si de seriedad se trataba, Sasuke Uchiha era eso, incluso reservado hasta frio con estos temas.

—¡No! ¡Nosotros no hemos h-hecho eso!

—Está bien, buenas noches—Huyendo de ese extraño ambiente la mujer de mayor edad, se marchó.

Sakura exhausta, se dejó caer sobre su cama rosa. Vagamente recordó, el único momento que han tenido cerca de parecer novios. Fue en el hospital de Konoha, Sasuke había regresado y fue a buscarla para pedirle que lo acompañara a su próxima misión. Las habilidades y conocimientos médicos, eran necesario para el azabache. Una amplia sonrisa fue reflejada en el rostro de la chica, cuando recordó el cálido tacto el abrazo del Uchiha. Luego de hablar sobre la ética shinobi que conllevaba la misión, Sasuke con una serenidad y una felicidad oculta le dijo que aparte de eso, había regresado por ella. La misma sonrojada le dijo que esto era una clase de sueño, ya que nunca se esperó tal confesión. El pelinegro respondiéndole le susurró al oído cuanto sentía haberla hecho esperar tanto años, mientras que con su único brazo la aferraba a su cuerpo. Aquella noche se mostraba ante ella, un Sasuke que solo ella podía ver, uno dispuesto a corresponder a sus sentimientos y por esforzarse en brindarle la felicidad que tanto había deseado.

Si, ese fue lo mejor día de su vida.

Pero aquella maravilla no fue para siempre. Los siguientes días, incluso meses fueron normales para no decir que no hubo más acción por parte del joven. Totalmente inexpresivo e indiferente ya sea ante los bento que ella le preparara, o esos raros casos cuando la chica apoyaba su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros, estando completamente solos.

Como sea que este la situación ahora mismo, Sasuke-kun la amaba ¿Verdad?

—Tenemos que elegir un kimoto que valla contigo. Aun no puedo creer que Sasuke haya sido capaz de pronunciar ''matrimonio'' ¡En hora buena, Sakura! —La rubia no dejaba de sonreír, mientras platicaba con la kunoichi de ojos verdes.

—Si…yo tampoco…—Produjo una nerviosa sonrisa.

Ino Yamanaka, era la mejor amiga de Sakura, su peculiar alegría tenía una sola razón. La mayoría de los ninjas de su generación habían contraído matrimonio con sus respetivas parejas. Sakura y Sasuke eran los últimos sin comprometerse hasta ahora. Básicamente era la boda más esperada, por sus amigos más cercanos, quienes los apoyaban en todo y le deseaban lo mejor.

—¿Y dónde está Sasuke? ¿Naruto ya regreso de su misión? Estoy segura que estará muy feliz cuando se entere de la noticia.

—Aun no, Hinata me dijo que regresara esta noche y Sasuke me dijo que tenía algunos asuntos que atender ayer antes de irse de mi casa—Aleteo la cabeza—No sé cuándo volverá.

—¡Tiene que ser pronto! ¡Hay mucho que organizar!

Dos días después, Sakura se encontraba en su alcoba, mirando una revista de moda. Los kimonos eran hermosos y de exquisita tela. Sus amorosas fantasías empezaban a cobrar vida dentro de su cabeza. Su yo interior levantaba los puños regocijándose de la alegría. Ya tenía preparado la sala donde se celebraría la ceremonia de boda, la mayoría de las personas en Konoha estaban al tanto de la situación, del pronto renacimiento del Clan Uchiha y las invitaciones solo faltaban firmarlas.

Entonces alguien toco dos veces, la puerta corrediza de su balcón.

Sabía muy bien quien era.

Emocionada y con el corazón acelerado, oculto bajo su almohada la revista antes de levantarse.

—Bienvenido Sasuke-kun.

—Hn.

Como siempre vestía de negro, haciéndolo lucir más atractivo de lo que ya era. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros como la noche, aunque uno de esos no lograba apreciarse bien, dado que su flequillo obstruida un poco.

—¿Quieres un poco de te? Te preparare un poco.

—No, está bien—Le entrego su capa negra a la pelirrosa quien sonrojada esperaba con la manos entendida. Eventualmente ella colgó dicha prenda en el perchero que estaba al costado de su escritorio.

El Uchiha familiarizado con el colorido cuarto de su prometida se sentó en el borde de la cama.

La Haruno algo nerviosa estaba de pie frente a él.

—¿Ya terminaste de resolver esos asuntos? Naruto no para de preguntar por ti, dice que será la mejor fiesta de bodas, después de la de él, claro—Reía recordando—Quiere ayudarnos en organizar todo. Esta feliz por nosotros.

El azabache no dijo nada al respecto. Su expresión era simplista, pero podría percibirse algo de preocupación. Era extraño.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

El joven seguía sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Definitivamente algo pasaba.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo por la aldea? —Una dulce sonrisa fue acompañada de tal propuesta.

Sakura no iba a quedare de brazos cruzados, viendo como su novio tenía una pelea interna.

—¿Paso algo? —Pregunto ansiosa, luego de haber caminado en silencio por más de cuarenta minutos.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Te veo Sasuke-kun, no quiero que algo vuelva a perturbarte. Ahora que estamos por fin juntos… yo solo…—Sus mejillas estaban rojas—quiero que seas feliz. Quiero darte toda la felicidad, siempre.

El Uchiha la miro fijamente. La peligrosa era tan transparente, que podía leer sus sentimientos sin demostraciones. Así era Sakura, después de todas las atrocidades y crímenes que había hecho, el amor que ella sentía por él, jamás desapareció. Sus sentimientos se mantuvieron firmes, fuertes y puro como ella misma. Nadie más que Sakura, lo amaba y de todas las maneras posibles.

—Acompáñame, tenemos que ir a un lugar.

—¿Un lugar? ¿Dónde? —La ojos jade le siguió el paso al azabache, con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué estaba planeando Sasuke-kun?

Tenía veintidós años, sus conocimientos en la medicinan, el manejo de shakra y análisis de estratégica ninja, eran uno de los más altos en Konoha, ha pasado gran número de peligrosas misiones y fue una pieza esencial en la gran segunda guerra ninja pero… ¡No estaba preparada para este momento!

Un último vaivén de sus dedos y había terminado de firmar.

Oficialmente, en sus registros era Sakura Uchiha.

Su mente estaba en alguna especie de mundo lejano, porque cuando se doy de cuenta que hacía, ya se encontraba en la puerta de su casa.

—Sasuke-kun… ¿Acabamos de casarnos? —Sus ojos eran dos grandes círculos y su boca se caía al suelo con horror. Fue rápido, silencioso, frio y sin emoción la breve charla del hombre del registro. Vagamente recuerda a Naruto siendo unos de los testigos, a su lado y en estado de shock, junto a su esposa Hinata. También estaba Ino, pero realmente no lo recuerda muy bien. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Ni siquiera estaba vestida para la ocasión! ¡Espera! ¡¿Y sus padres?! ¡Ni siquiera asistieron!

—Sakura—La llamo inexpresivo—Tengo algo importante que decirte.

Dejando el susto a un lado, la pelirrosa lo miro a la expectativa. ¡¿Qué podía ser peor?!

—Me iré mañana.

—¿Dónde?

—Tengo que investigar unos extraños sucesos en el país del sonido.

—¿No puede esperar?

—No.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—No lo sé.

—¡¿Por qué tiene que ser justo ahora?! —Gritar mientras que sentía su corazón romperse, era inevitable—¡¿Es por eso que me llevaste al registro civil?! —Sus lágrimas brotaron por esos grandes ojos verdes—¡¿Por qué no podemos tener una boda normal?! —Empezó a golpearlo en el pecho.

—Sakura, tienes que entender que…

—¡Estaba tan emocionada! ¡Shannaroo!

Con fuerza y con solo poseyendo su brazo derecho, la tomo de la cintura. Un arrebatador beso la tomó por sorpresa. Los ojos húmedos de la pelirrosa, fueron poco a poco sediento ante esos labios hambrientos de deseo. Abrió la boca ansiosa de un contacto más profundo. El Uchiha se degustaba con esa inexperta lengua la cual se movía al compás de la suya. No es que él tuviera más experiencia de la necesaria, pero sabía muy bien cómo eran estas acciones de pareja.

El beso tomo un rumbo más agresivo, cuando Sasuke la aferro aún más a su cuerpo.

Involuntarios gemidos fueron producidos por parte de la kunoichi.

Un delgado hilo de saliva era el puente que logro separarlos.

—Lo siento—Su voz era ronca y profunda—Hablare con tus padres cuando este de regreso.

—Sasuke-kun…—Sus pequeñas manos se mantenían sobre el pecho del joven—Te voy a extrañar tanto…prométeme que regresaras a salvo.

—Regresare—Deslizo su mano hacia la húmeda mejilla de la chica—Partiré mañana.

—Sí, entiendo…—Y ambos volvieron a establecer una morada distancia

Ya era una semana entera y no había tenido noticias de… su esposo? Era dudoso, ni quiera podía sentirlo como tal. Sasuke solo se marchó sin importarle todos los sueños que Sakura tenía preparado para su gran día. Ella soñaba con algo especial, algo único. Por supuesto que teniendo como novio al Uchiha no esperaba algo romántico o sentimental, pero por lo menos algo verdaderamente significativo para ambos. Esa precisa mañana donde el ninja de capa negra cruzaba por las grandes puertas de la aldea, Sakura lo observaba con una enorme tristeza dentro de su corazón. ¿Así sería su vida juntos? ¿Su amor tendría que esperarlo siempre?

—Muchas gracias, señorita Haruno—El aldeano le sonrió en cuanto ella termino de sanarlo.

Sakura intento devolverle el gesto, pero no pudo. Ni siquiera tenía el valor para decir que ya ese apellido no la acompañaba. Sasuke y Sakura, finalmente había tenido su primer beso pero en el fondo de su corazón, dejo un doloroso y amargo sabor.

Dos días después Kakashi el Hokage, quien también fue su sensei la asigno a una misión sola. Consistía en encontrar el remedio médico, para sanar raras envenenamientos en la aldea oculta entre la arena. No era nada fuera de lo normal, ella ya estaba familiarizado con los ninjas de la aldea. El propio Kazekage, solicito su ayuda para que la pelirrosa se uniera a las fuerzas médicas.

Eventualmente la misión fue un rotundo éxito. Sakura ya se encontraba de regreso a Konoha, pero se detuvo pensativa. Era la oportunidad perfecta para ir al país del sonido donde se encontraba Sasuke, ahora que se encontraba lejos de Konoha. Era la oportunidad perfecta para verlo.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿Lo hiciste a propósito verdad? —El rubio sonreía mientras que el atractivo hombre de cabellera plateada le devolvía la sonrisa. De algún modo ellos tenían que encontrarse.

En el país del sonido, la ojos jade fue recibida como una turista más. Siendo ninja, ella no era un peligro para los aldeanos. Konoha había establecido una serie de tratados con dicho país. Sakura decidió primero ir al restaurante más cercano, casi no había comido en un dos días y ya le empezaba a rugir el estómago. Podía soportar el hambre, pero era simplemente que hace ya mucho tiempo que no tenía una misión que necesitara toda su capacidad al cien por ciento.

Al entrar al local, pudo distinguir una pelicular espalda. Esa capa negra era indistinguible.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Con una amplia sonrisa se acercó hasta llegar al último puesto del restaurante.

Aquellos ojos negros no dudaron en encontrarse con esos brillantes ojos verdes.

—Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tenía una misión muy cerca—Respondía mientras se sentaba al frente de él—Quise venir a verte. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Has comido bien? ¿No estas herido, verdad? —Lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo, buscando alguna herida visible.

—Estoy bien—Tan serio como siempre—Es mejor que te vayas.

—¿Qué? Pero si acabo de llegar.

—Ya lo escucho. Sasuke-san, no quiere verte—Una voz femenina resonó entre la pareja.

La kunoichi levanto una ceja automáticamente enojada por la imprudencia de la mujer.

—Disculpa pero ¿Quién eres para meterte en lo que te concierne?

—Soy la novia de Sasuke-san. Así que es mejor que te vayas ya o llamo para que te saquen.

El yo interior de Sakura, traqueaba sus dedos lista para matarla.

—¡Soy su esposa! —Y con un golpe a causa de sus emociones destrozó la mesa. Una enorme grieta se produjo sobre el suelo antes de que el mismo se abriera en dos.

Lo siguiente fue Sasuke llevándose a Sakura. La aldeana temblando del miedo y los que se encontraban en el local gritando aterrorizados por la brutal fuerza de la pelirrosa.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el Uchiha se mostró enojado.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Repitió irritada—¡Esa chica dijo que era tu novia! ¡¿Te parece poco?!

—¡Sabes que eso no es cierto!

—¡Igual me molesta mucho! ¡Yo soy tu esposa ¿no es así?!

—Sakura—Le hablo firme—deja de ser infantil y regresa a la aldea. Necesito terminar la misión y solo serás una distracción para mí.

La pelirrosa ahogo sus palabras mientras se tanteaba el pecho.

—¡¿Eso es lo que me dices, después de semanas de no vernos?! —Su voz perdió fuerza y animo—¿Por qué Sasuke-kun? ¿No estas feliz de verme? Sé que fue un tonto impulso venir hasta aquí pero… ¿No deseabas verme? —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—¿Si acaso me consideras tu esposa? —Tanteo su temblorosos labios—Solo nos hemos dado un solo beso… ugh—Empezó a llorar con más fuerza—yo… siempre soy la que tiene que dar el primer paso. Antes, ahora y siempre. Solo soy yo la que está esperando algo más, algo de tu parte…—Sus mejillas húmedas se enrojecieron. Sabía muy bien de que estaba hablando—¡Nuestro matrimonio no es más que una mentira!

Unos ojos oscuros la miraban adoloridos y de cierto modo culpables.

Abruptamente el azabache la acorralo contra la pared. Ambos se encontraban hospedados en unas de las posadas del pueblo. Tal acercamiento hizo apaciguar el enojo de la joven. El aliento de uno, era el aire que respiraba el otro y viceversa.

—Esto no es una mentira Sakura…—Sus ojos ocultos entre su flequillo—Porque tú eres _mi esposa._

Aquellos ojos verdes intentaron cruzarse con los del joven, pero unos labios la distrajeron por completo. La lengua del Uchiha exigía hacer entrar en la cavidad bucal de la kunoichi. La misma no tardo soltar en jadeo mientras sentía como su lengua se entrelazaba con la de su novio, dando paso a una frenética y erótica danza.

La mano de Sasuke se movía con cierta ansiedad sobre su espalda, hasta llegar a la parte baja. Los bajos gemidos que producía la pelirrosa, estaban despertando cierta anatomía de su cuerpo. Sin previo aviso apretó entre su mano unos de sus firmes glúteos, obligando a la joven a dar un pequeño salto. ¿Este realmente era el Sasuke-kun, que ella conocía? Sakura entrelazando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del Uchiha, pudo sentir con más claridad, el erecto y enorme miembro de este.

El pelinegro inicio un vaivén de caderas, embistiéndola contra la pared. Ambos podían sentir sus sexos tan excitados y palpitantes, las ropas que tenian se estaba haciendo cada vez más molestosa hasta el punto de llegar a estorbar.

—Sasuke-kun…—La viril hombría del Uchiha, la estaba volviendo loca. Estaba golpeando entre sus piernas. Doliera o no, ella estaba dispuesta soportar cualquiera molestia solo por sentir ese miembro saliendo y entrando de su húmedo e estrecho interior—Por favor…—Más que una petición resonó como una súplica.

Sasuke con solo una mano, cargaba con todo el peso de Sakura.

Su fuerza no dejaba de sorprenderla.

El azabache tan o más que excitado que ella, la tumbo sobre una de las camas. En la pequeña habitación que fue alquilada para una noche, tenía dos habitaciones. Por supuesto no prepararon una enorme cama matrimonial para la ocasión. Ellos no planearon estar en esta comprometedora escena.

Sasuke con dos simples movimientos logro quitarle las sandalias al mismo tiempo sus dedos escalaban entre la suave piel de las piernas de la ojos jade. Sakura respirando entrecortadamente, miraba como esos ojos negros la observaban con un deseo inimaginable. Lo siguiente en pasar fue que unos labios besaban su plano abdomen, provocándole a ella pequeños espasmos. Su faja, junto con su ropa, hasta sostén ya se encontraban en algún lugar del suelo. ¿Cuándo la desnudo? La excitación estaba logrando distraerla y calentarla creando en su interior, morbosos pensamientos.

De pronto un dedo roso sus pequeñas bragas. Abrió sus ojos de golpe, encontrándose con la turbia mirada de Sasuke. Él capturaba cada una de esas inocentes reacciones de la ojos jade. Sakura mordió su labio inferior al sentir un segundo dedos frotando sobre la tela ya mojada, entre sus piernas.

—Estas tan húmeda…—Ese comentario fue acompañado de una sorpresiva introducción a la pequeña cavidad de la kunoichi. Con solo un dedo en el interior de la pelirrosa y ella ya gemía de forma sonora. Para Sakura era doloroso, pero no cabe duda que sí que deseaba esto.

El dedo de Sasuke inicio un lento ritmo dentro de aquel orificio, mientras que su boca se encargaba de succionar, lamer y morder unos de los pezones de la joven. El pudor de Sakura iba en aumento cuando secuelas empezaba a cruzar por su cabeza. Cada uno de los buenos momentos que compartió con el Uchiha, fueron revividos dentro de su corazón.

Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre que siempre amo desde su niñez, estaba por tomar su virginidad.

Sasue Uchiha, su novio. ¡Su esposo!

—vamos, aun tienes tu pantalón puesto—La pelirrosa se enderezo sin oponerse a esa larga lengua, que jugaba con sus pechos—Quítatelos—Le susurro.

Con sus dedos en llamas, el azabache de un solo tirón se despejo de sus últimas ropas.

El viril miembro estaba tan duro como una roca. El líquido pre seminal sobre la punta del de su miembro, mostraba cuanto deseaba penetrar a la desnuda kunoichi. Sakura no dejaba de ver esa gruesa y larga longitud, entre las piernas del pelinegro. ¿Realmente todo eso cabra dentro de ella? Aunque no sabía la respuesta no puedo evitar mojarse más al imaginarlo.

Sasuke volvió a la cama y nuevamente le abrió las piernas a las ojos jade. Sus ojos viajaron a esos húmedos pliegues, los cuales dulces fluidos estaban comenzando a escurrirse por el interior de los muslos de Sakura. Eso lo excito aún más.

El Uchiha jalándola de las caderas, la aferro más a su cuerpo acomodándola de modo de que la parte baja del cuerpo de la pelirrosa estuviera elevada, ya que él se encontraba de rodillas sobre el colchón. Sakura al percatarse de que la penetración sería más profunda de lo que pensaba, trago hondo lista para la arremetida.

Sasuke con su mano frotaba su miembro sobre el sexo de la joven, lubricándola aún más.

La sensación era tan placentera que la lenta pero profunda embestida la tomo desprevenida.

—¡Aaagh!

De golpe, todo el miembro de Sasuke se encontraba dentro.

Presiono sus uñas sobre el brazo del pelinegro, sintiendo extremo dolor. Iba a romperse, partirse en dos, eso era seguro. Al menos para ella.

Un sonoro suspiro la estremeció por completo. Sasuke había sacado y metido su gran masculinidad.

—D…Despacio—Rogo llorosa.

—Eso…—Embestida—hago…

Ese lento vaivén de caderas se prolongó por varios minutos.

La estrechades, la caliente temperatura del interior y las apretadas paredes que lo envolvían eran magnificas. El sexo no estaba en sus planes años atrás, mucho menos el sentimentalismo que con eso llegaba, pero tenía que admitir que esto… no estaba nada mal.

En cuanto sintió como las caderas de la pelirrosa se unían al compás de las suyas, acelero el ritmo con mucha fuerza. Una perfecta ''O'' formaron los labios de la kunoichi al sentir esas descargas eléctricas que azotaban su piel con cada fuerte empujón.

Cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo.

El dolor se había convertido en verdadero placer.

Sakura movía sus caderas casi sincronizada con el Uchiha, dejando ni un solo espacio entre ambos sexos. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan indiferente, hasta a veces resultando ofensivas con bromas sexuales? Esto era lo mejor que alguien podía sentir tan carnal, tan crudo, tan delicioso.

Sasuke hundió sus dedos sobre su cintura provocándole algo de dolor. La ayudaba a mover su cuerpo aun con más fuerza, haciendo las embestidas más sonoras y duras. Ambos gemían y suspiraban. El enorme placer era indescriptible.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Arhg!

Sus cuerpos chocaban sin pudor alguno, provocando eróticos sonidos.

Ambos estaban a punto de llegar al séptimo cielo. La habitación era un completo, sauna.

Sakura fue la primera en alcanzar el clímax, mientras que Sasuke continuo empujando.

Una, cinco, trece, veintitrés, más, más, más ¡¿Cuánta resistencia tenía el Uchiha?!

La lubricación que envolvía el miembro del azabache era de fluidos por parte de ambos.

Necesitaba terminar como él deseaba. En lo más profundo de la cavidad de su mujer.

La ojos jade, llorosa, sonrojada y jadeante se dejó levantar como una débil pluma por el joven.

Dos fuertes empujones más y Sasuke sintiendo un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, llego al clímax permaneciendo en todo momento entre esas apretadas paredes que lo envolvían con extremo gozo.

Un último suspiro por parte de ambos, dejaron caer sus cuerpos sobre la cama.

Estaban exhaustos y sudorosos

Sin la ceremonia tradicional, había consumido su matrimonio.


End file.
